Son of Time Book 1: The Golden Warrior
by Erebus has Fallen
Summary: What if one year before Percy was born, Kronos had a son with Sally? His name? Alastair Jackson, Son of time, the golden warrior and Champion of Shadow. Will Percy be able to sway Alastair over to there side? Or will he go with his brother and raze Olympus as the Champion of Ice Alastair/? P/OC. Ch.1 and up is set after Sea of Monsters. All from Alastair, Percy or 3rd Person POV
1. Prolouge

The baby cried as the cold wind whipped across his pale skin. His mother, Sally, held him close to her, trying to keep him warm, but she could not. The cold December winds were impossible to escape.

"Shh!" She snuggled Alastair closer to her chest, trying to calm him. "It's ok, my darling. Its ok."

The baby had only been born a few nights ago, and his father was already after him. And that was not good, for his father was Kronos.

Lolita knew Kronos would take the baby from her, and she would never see him again. She couldn't allow that. She just got this baby, and she wasn't planning to give him up that quickly.

Tears welled up in her bright, violet eyes, as the wind whipped her long black hair around. It pained her to see her baby cry like this, but she had to run.

Desperately, she cut through an alley, but halfway through it, a bright light erupted in front of her, temporarily blinding her. When the light cleared, she found herself facing a very angry looking titan: Kronos.

"Sally!" He shouted, causing the baby to cry louder. "Where are you going?"

"I-I can't let you take him!" She yelled back, clutching the baby tighter. "He's staying with me!"

"And where did you get that idea?"

"He's my child!"

"And mine!" And before Sally could react, Kronos snatched the child from her arms.

"NO!" She shrieked. "Give him BACK!" But it was too late. A golden light formed around Kronos, and he disappeared with the crying child. "ALASTAIR!" she yelled, but it was no use. Sally sunk to her knees. She had lost everything. Everything.

Kronos appeared back at his palace feeling outraged. Sally had tried to hide _his _child from him! How could she do that?

The baby was still crying. Probably missing his mother.

"Silence, you insufferable child!" Kronos yelled. The baby fell silent. "That's better." Kronos grumbled, stalking through the halls of his palace. The baby whimpered, and Kronos glared down at the child. "What do you want?"

Alastair slowly, opened his eyes, and when he did, Kronos gasped. The baby's eyes were… golden. Just like Kronos's. The titan smiled. This would surely shock those insolent gods.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a servant walked past him, carrying a tray.

"STOP!" Kronos commanded, causing the poor servant to drop his tray, and fall to his knees.

"S-S-Sir?" He said, keeping his head low.

"Rise!" Kronos commanded. The servant did as he was told, expecting to be punished for Zeus know what. But the titan just shoved the child into the servant's arms. "Get that child out of my sight." He growled. And with that, he stalked off in the opposite direction.

The servant quickly scurried away from the angry titan lord, clutching the baby tightly in his arms


	2. Ch1 Battle of Othyrs

Time Skip 14 Years

Two demigods and a huntress were locked in battle they had little hopes of winning. The huntress and a son of Poseidon with raven black hair, sea green eyes and tan skin were trying to battle a Titan while a daughter of Zeus battled another demigod and a blonde haired girl was bound next to them. Artemis struggled under the weight of the sky as she watched her hunter and cousin helplessly.

Luke and Thalia went back and forth while Thalia slowly pushed him back, her skills superior to his as she forced him back towards the cliff.

Percy tried to stand toe to toe with the Titan Atlas while Zoë stood on a ledge a few feet back firing arrows as fast as she could at her father as he pushed the son of the sea back while he struggled to keep up. Percy jumped aside from a javelin thrust and went on the offensive. Atlas was too slow to block all of Percy's stikes. He raised his sword to finish him. Zoë jumped down from her ledge to stand beside Percy when she was knocked out of the midair and sent crashing to the ground. A fist was swung with a mighty uppercut that caught Percy into the stomach and sent his flying back. Percy was lying on his back, well Zoe tried to stand up.

The boy glared at Percy. "Who are you?" Percy asked with wide eyes. The boy was around 5,10 compared to Percy's 5,7. He had tan skin, black hair with Golden strands and the scariest part of him. His molten gold eyes. The boy smirked at Percy. "My name is Alastair Thadal Jackson, son of Kronos, commander of the Titan army, the golden warrior and Bane of Olympus." He said.

"I'm Percy Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said. "I know who you are! Your my half-brother, the son of Sally Jackson." He snareled. "Why are you fighting against me then brother?" Percy asked. "Why do you fight for the gods? All they have do is try to kill you, hurt you, made your friends turn traitor and hurt your friends! My father has given me a seat on the council of Titans! When this was is over, I will be Alastair, Titan of Creation, Destruction, Love, Hate and Pain, Immortal son of Kronos and Blessed of the eldest Titans! Besides, over here I have my two of my half-brothers, my nephew and my adopted sister and brother! So why would I fight for the weakling gods, whom i have disowned as family?" He sneered. All was silent, one the battle field. Luke and Thalia had stoped fighting, Atlas was standing there spear ind hand, looking at Alastair for permission. Alastair looked at the Titan and gave him a nod. Everyone turned to see Atlas thrust his spear into the chest of Zoe Nightshade. "NO!" Artemis screamed from her sky prison. Luke smirked at her and smiled at Alastair. "Come, my family. Time to go back to the Equilibrium." Suddenly, Artemis was smashed from behind with the but of Atlas spear. Atlas shoved a piller of Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, Stygian iron and Titanus steel under the sky. Luke ran over to Alastair, while the Half-bloods grabbed Artemis. Alastair opened a gold portal, that Atlas and Luke jumped through. Alastair turned to the group. "Are you coming or not sister?" he asked. The goddess and demi-gods looked confused, until one ran towards Alastair. "Thalia?" Annabeth asked in shock. "Its your fault I was turned into a tree Annabeth. You were stupid and spouted out those monsters names, when I was going to join the hunters!" Thalia snareled at Annabeth. "Now its payback time." With that she jumped through the portal. Alastair smirked at them and jumped into the portal, with it closing when Annabeth tried to run to it.

Time Skip- Solstice Meeting

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations—even the newest one, Zoe the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and all of them were staring at us as we entered.

At the hearth, Percy noticed a smaller seat with a skinny, pale god sitting down. It was Hades. His eyes were trained forward and were unfocused, as if he were having a little daydream. Hestia sat at the bottom of the hearth as an eight-year-old girl. She tended the flames and smiled warmly at them as the Dami-gods entered.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face, but you could feel a sadness emitting from her.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas' freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." Artemis then wispered to Percy. "You mst tell them of Alastair."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea.

Percy went and bowed to Zeus. "My lord. If I may speak." Zeus nodded. "On mount Othrys, while we were fighting Atlas, a Half-blood appeard. I was about to send Atlas to Tartarus, when he punched me in the gut, with at least twice the strength of Atlas. He said is name was Alastair Jackson, son of Kronos, commander of the Titan army and champion of the eldest Titans. Atlas killed Zoe, then jumped through a portal, along with Luke and a traitor." he told the council. "Wait were is Thalia?" Zeus asked. Percy turned to look at him. "I said there was a traitor. Thalia Grace is a traitor to the Titan army." Percy said. "Well lets find this Alastair kid and kick his ass!" Ares yelled. Suddenly a maniacal laughter sounded through the throne room. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A pathetic war god, whom a twelve year old managed to defeat?" the voice said. "Show yourself!" Zeus boomed. A figure formed in the middle of the throne room. "My name is Alastair, son of Kronos." When he said that Zeus threw his bolt at him, only for him to catch it and break it over his knee. The Olympians gasped at his power. "Why are you here?" Percy asked. Alastair smiled at him. "Why, to offer you to join us! Think about it, you and I ruling the world with, Luke, Thalia and my father at our sides! You would be the Champion of Oceanus, adopted son of Kronos and the frozen warrior!" He exclaimed. Percy looked nervous. After five minutes, he took a deep breath. He looked Alastair strait in the eye and said...

**(A.N Don't you hate me for the cliffy? Anyways I know were I want this story to go now, and I know the Pairing to. But I won't tell you. Na, just kiddin, the Pairing is Alastair/OC, Percy/OC, Luke/Thalia, Nico/OC. But should Annabeth live or die, in the end? I'm leaning towards die, cause i hate Percabeth. Its just lost its lustor. Next I will update SotD then BoO. There will be a Pole on my Account for this story. Will the romans come in? Will we get to see some Primordial action? Will I ever stop asking you questions? Probably not but still, Review please. Constructive criticism only please. Ideas welcome. Until later today in SotD. Bye. OM NOM COOKIE)**


	3. Insitrius and Emininx

Recap

_"My name is Alastair, son of Kronos." When he said that Zeus threw his bolt at him, only for him to catch it and break it over his knee. The Olympians gasped at his power. "Why are you here?" Percy asked. Alastair smiled at him. "Why, to offer you to join us! Think about it, you and I ruling the world with, Luke, Thalia and my father at our sides! You would be the Champion of Oceanus, adopted son of Kronos!" He exclaimed. Percy looked nervous. After five minutes, he took a deep breath. He looked Alastair strait in the eye and said..._

Present Time

"Never." Alastair raised an eyebrow. "Never is a long time, Perseus. Are you sure?" Percy just nodded his head. "Good" Alastair said with a smirk.

Alastair drew his sword. Percy stared at it in shock. It looked like exactly like Riptide, but with a black blade. Alastair saw were he was looking and smirked. "This is άπειρο. Infinity. It is Titanus steel, forged in the hellfire of Tartarus and cooled in the River Styx. It is unbreakable and any kill strike to a god will force them to fade. And after I kill you, I'll kill your bitch mother too."

"You're a monster." Percy pointed Riptide at his adversary.

"I am what the gods made me," Alastair said as he pointed his sword at the gods. "I am vengeance and destruction." He turned his sword back at Percy with a feral look in his eyes. "Enough talk." Alastair lunged forward with his sword, but Percy just blocked the strike with Riptide. When the two blades struck together sparks flew and the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.

"Kill him, Percy!" Athena yelled.

Percy was taken aback by Athena's words. Percy was broken away from his thoughts as Alastair dropped to the ground; Percy slipped forward as he was caught off guard. alastair sliced Percy's side with his sword causing a massive gash in his side.

Percy jumped away from Alastair at the feel of the blade on his skin. Percy spun around to face his opponent. "That's a pretty sharp blade," Percy said .

Alastair grinned "Sharp enough to cut through an Achilles curse!"

Alastair struck forward again, but this time Percy was ready, he sidestepped the strike and kicked out with his leg. Alastair spun to avoid the kick, and ended up behind Percy. Percy turned just in time to get sparta kicked in the chest.

Alastair planted his foot on Percy's chest and pointed his sword at Percy's throat.

"The first blood in a new war!" Alastair said with glee.

Alastair thrust down with Riptime, only to be blocked by a Sword from the left. Alastair kicked Percy in the jaw, knocking him out and turned to face Ares.

Poseidon stood up and grabbed his trident.

Athena stared up at Poseidon with a surprised expression on her face. For one of the first times in her life she felt fear. "You can't beat him," she said.

Poseidon looked down at the wisdom goddess. "Ares can't do it alone," he said simply.

Athena frowned at his reason. "Why do you care about Ares?" she asked.

Poseidon gave her an amused smirk. "I don't, but I won't let Alastair win," Poseidon said before he gave her a sad smile. He raised his trident and charged into battle.

Alastair could sense the sea god's attack before he even charged. The sixth sense that he had created with a magic spell he stole from Hecate never let him down. He spun to the side as Poseidon passed him and hit Ares head on. The two gods fell to the ground hard. Alastair stomped on Ares knee. "Fool, you played into my hands," Alastair said.

The two gods rolled away from each other. Gold ichor poured from a wound in Poseidon's shoulder where he ran into Ares' blade. Ares cursed out loud as he limped with a badly injured leg.

"Surrender and your ends will be swift," Alastair said as he spun his sword around playfully.

"I won't surrender," Ares said. He looked at Poseidon; the god nodded. They both turned back to Alastair and charged.

Ares slashed with his sword, but Alastair ducked under the slash and used his sword to deflect a stab from Poseidon's trident. He spun around as Ares passed him and kicked the war god in his injured leg. A loud snap echoed through the valley as the war god's knee shattered. Ares screamed and fell to the ground.

Alastair smiled fiendishly. He raised Riptime into the air. "This sword was forged in the hellfire of Tartarus and cooled with the water from the river Styx," he explained. Poseidon's eyes narrowed as he realized the power of the sword. "Yes, this blade will tear the soul of an immortal from his or her body. The same way Kronos's scythe can do to a mortal.

"I'm not afraid of you," Poseidon said.

Alastair's crooked grin spread across his face. "Neither was Aether, until I looked into his eyes as his soul was ripped from his body," Alastair said. He looked at the other gods. "Now you see my true power." When he said that a golden vortex appeared ten feet behind Alastair. Two men stepped out, one around fourteen and the other about twenty-three

They both had spiky golden hair, blue eyes with golden flecks and tan skin. The younger one had an orange shirt, a white jacket with orange trim, blue jeans, a white belt with a golden scythe buckle, a golden ring and a gold watch. The older one had a purple shirt, a blue jacket, black jeans and the same belt as the other.

Percy's eyes opened. Annabeth, Apollo and Grover gasped at the sight. He sat up and looked at the three people beside him. Annabeth pulled him into a tight embrace as she cried into his shirt. Percy pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry; I don't want to see you cry," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled up at him. "Then don't get yourself killed," she yelled before she punched him in the arm.

Percy didn't even act like it hurt because at that moment a horrible scream echoed through the throne room. Percy and the others turned towards the location of the scream to see the god of war on his back with a sword sticking out of his chest. Alastair's sword.

Ares started to turn to dust. Not like a monster, but crumble to gray dust, like powdered rock. He looked back at Alastair to see a smirk on his face. And the was the last hting he ever saw.

The two men smirked. "Nice job Alastair." The younger one said. Alastair grinned at him. "Thanks, Lex. Keep practicing and you might get as strong as me. Now let me finish this." Alastair spun around and threw his sword at Poseidon. Said god screamed in pain as the blade sank into his shoulder and he fell to the floor. Alastair picked up Poseidon's trident and pointed it at the gods heart. He was about to send him to Tartarus, when he was tackled by the son of Poseidon. Alastair stomped his foot, opening a pit strait to Tartarus. Percy and Alastair wrestiled for the  
Trident. Poseidon started to move, but Alastair kicked the sword handle, ripping it through the gods shoulder and cutting off his arm.

Percy looked up, stunned. "You**—**" He never got the chance to finish the sentence.

Alastair, taking the chance that Percy was distracted, lunged for the Trident. The shorter boy's attention snapped back to him; he glared at Alastair. "Let _go_, Percy." Said boy wasn't willing but he knew he couldn't possibly overpower the son of Kronos in his home turf; Tartarus which was where Kronos dwell was just below them.

Alastair swept Percy's feet out, making him tumbled to the edge of the pit, his grip on the Trident loosening considerably. Alastair snatched the bolt and seeing Percy starting to rise, whacked him across the face with it.

Annabeth's scream was lost in place of Percy's scream as the son of Pseidon tumbled down into Tartarus.

"What did you do?" Poseidon rasped. Alastair smirked at him. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon." As he said that he thrust the Trident through the gods heart.

The gods screamed, as Poseidon, god of the seas, crumbled to dust and was sent to Tartarus.

"Who are you two?" Zeus asked. "Why, don't you remember me? _Brother?_" the older one asked. He spat out the word brother like a disease.

Zeus, Hades, Hera and Demeter gasped. "Insitrius?" Hera asked. He nodded. "B-but we banished you, along with Emininx!" Hera screamed. Insitrius face darkened at Emininx name. "Emininx has fadded." He spat. "I will get revenge on you for banishing us. You made her fade. And now, i'm going to make you fade." He spat out. Alastair smirked and stomped his foot, making the pit close back up. He waved his hand and flashed out along with Insitrius and Lex.

"Father, who were those people?" Artemis asked. Zeus took a deep breath and started to speak. "It started at the end of the giant war. Insitrius and Emininx were our brother and sister. Insitrius was the god of destruction, hate and Time, while Emininx was the goddess of creation, love and earth.

FLASHBACK

two figures ran through the dark caverns of the Underworld. The first was a woman, no older than twenty years old, with bright green hair and glowing green eyes. Her skin was a light brown, like she had been tanned badly, and she wore a simple dress that looked like it was made of thousands of small stones held together by something.

The other was a man, slightly older than the woman at about twenty-two years old, with pitch black hair and deep black eyes. He wore a cloak that looked like it was made of pure darkness, a complete oposite to his pale white, almost ghost like skin.

"Quick!" The woman hissed. "They won't be too far behind us!" As if summoned by her words, five figures appeared behind them. All five were dressed in Greek togas. The front man had black hair with piercing blue eyes, and held a long, glowing cylinder in his hand. The man to his left also had black hair but with deep green eyes and held a large bronze trident, almost as big as him. The man to the right also had black hair, but had dark brown eyes, almost black, and held a war helm in his hands. The man beside the one with the trident had golden hair and sky blue eyes that flowed like magma with golden fleck in them and held a mini black hole in his hand. The woman beside the man with the helm had brown hair, green eyes that also flowed like lava with pink spots in them and had a white and pink bow in her hand.

"Gaia." The man holding the large glowing cylinder said, with slight caution.

"Lords Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Insitrius and Lady Emininx." She said, mockingly bowing to them. "It's an honour you know of me."

Hades scowled. "Whatever you're up to Gaia it will not-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Cut the shit and get on with it.

"Fine, now coem siblings. Its time to send her to Tartarus.

"I would like to see you try." Gaia hissed.

Insitrius shrugged. "Just remember, you brought this upon yourself. Now join your son Typhon in eternal imprisonment."

Gaia only had a second to mull over that for a second, before she was hit in the stomach with what felt like the whole sky. She was blasted into the wall before collapsing on the floor, her eyes looking over her stomach, which had a large hole that lead straight to the other side. Sand poured out of the wound, and the earth around her attempted to rush to heal it, but it would take some time.

She looked up to see the five Gods advancing on her. Zeus' lightnig bolt was sizzling, steam coming off the end of it, and Gaia realised with a shock that she was hit with it and was hurt. Normally, that lightning bolt had the effectiveness of throwing dust into a primordial's face, just very inconvenient, and to her it was even less so, being Mother Earth and all that, so she naturally was able to be unaffected by it. Yet, that time, it was like it had been supercharged-

Insitrius.

It was all him. No wonder Kronos had lost his own scythe and cut into pieces by it. No wonder all her children were able to be imprisoned. No wonder Erebus and Nyx were strangely absent from the world. Insitrius had manipulated everything!

Since he was the god of destruction, he could amplify the destructive power of anything!

Gaia managed to curse before she was hit by another lightning bolt, making the whole world turn black.

Time Skip After War

"All those for the banishment of Insitrius and Emininx, raise your hand." Zeus boomed.

Hera, Demeter, Zeus and Poseidon rose there hands. Zeus smirked, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Insitrius and Emininx, you are here by banished from Olympus." Zeus roared.

"Fine, but remember that I'll be back. And when I do, you will plead for forgivness, but none will be dealt." After that they flashed off of Olympus and off of Earth entirly.

FLASHBACK END

"I was foolish, and thought they were to powerful. We tried to find them, to welcome them back and apologize, but they were no longer on earth." Zeus finished.

"It's really obvious where we were." Insitrius said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We were on Abalon, where the Primordials first ruled before coming to earth. And don't even ask for forgivness Zeus." He said when he saw Zeus open his mouth. With that he flashed back to the Equilibrium, the realm in the center of the universe, where Chaos hatched the cosmic egg.

"I know what we must do." Zeus said.

"And what might that be brother?" Hades asked.

"Three of us and three demi-gods must go down to Tartarus, to free Poseidon and Perseus."


	4. The Lost Son of Lightning

Jason P.O.V

"Take cover!" I yelled as arrows rained down from the sky like bullets. After a minute they stopped. I watched Avery, poke his head above his shield, only to get an arrow through the skull.

"These guys are not playing around." I said to Reyna, the other preator. I looked over at Dakota, the centurian from the second cohort.

"Covor me. I'm going after the leader." I told him, before jumping out from my shield and blasting the enemy demi-gods with lightning.

I charged them with all of Camp Jupiter behind me. I charged Perses, the Titan of destruction, while Dekota, charged Krios, Titan of constellations, and started to fight him. He kicked my chest, making me fall over.

He was about to shove his spear into my gut, when an arrow pierced his shoulder.

When I looked at the archway and I saw Reyna with a smug smile on her face. She yelled down at the Titan, "Save your words Titan, we will not surrender the city to your army. This is Rome, we will fight to the last soldier." The demi-gods looked shocked, but smiled and nodded their heads in agreement to her statement.

I smiled. She truly was his perfect woman, beautiful, smart, tough, and thoroughly badass.

Perses on the other hand looked enraged. He turned back to his army and bellowed, "Tear this city to the ground! No survivors and no prisoners."

The enemy demi-gods roared and charged.

As Perses fainted left, I went to block, the Titan used his free hand to swat my imperial gold gladius out of my hand. The Titan kicked my legs out from under me, before catching me in the chest with a knee as I fell.

I lay there for a moment regaining by breath. I sat up and looked around. We were being destroyed. I knew what I had to do.

"Jason! What are you doing!"

I had grabbed a pouch of greek fire in my left hand. I held his sword in my right hand, and I charged Perses again.

"Jaso-" I turned to face Reyna, only to see the titan Krios stab her through the heart.

"NO!" I screamed in rage. I ran to kill the titan, but something cracked me in the back of the head. Just before I fell, I threw the greek fire at Krios. I heard him scream in pain as the fire rolled over his body. I felt hot tears form in my eyes from grief as my world slowly faded to black.

Alastair POV

I sat on my throne beside my father's, watching the fall of New Rome. I smirked as I watched Jason Grace fall in battle.

"Alastair!" Luke said as he ran into the throne room.

"Yes brother?" I asked. "Jason has been captured and Avor has him in Mount Erebus with Enceladus and Delianus." Luke said. I smirked at that. In the last giant war, Insitrius had fought Avor and Emininx had fought Delianus. Soon the Olympians would send a quest to free Jason and fall into my trap.

"Good. Now go get Desmond for me. He will be needed to lure the daughter of Athena and after that her mother, to Enceladus." I told him. He nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Desmond Ryols walked into the room, a smirk on his face. "Desmond, it is time. We cannot have the gods knowing you have Titanus steel, so I made you this one." I gave him a three foot long sword. It had celestial bronze blade with an orange tint and a black handle. "Now go. And do not fail me, son of Emininx." He nodded and flashed to Saint Louis.

'Soon father. Soon we shall tear Olympus down, brick by brick. And I shall get my revenge.'

_FLASHBACK_

"Aurora, come on!" I yelled, as fourteen year old me ran towards the beach. Aurora was a thirteen year-old daughter of Themis, Titaness of law and order.

"Ok." She said with a smile on her face.

I watched as we played for hours on the beach. Then I saw the water bubble. 'oh no' I thought. I knew what was coming.

Suddenly, the water exploded, raining down on us. I had been knocked down by the blast. I looked over at the water to see a monster. It had bright green scales, yellow cat eyes, yellow spikes down its back and teeth as long as my arm. There was a man with black hair, sea-green eyes and a trident on it's head.

"Aurora! It's a Marcelvia Asterix!" I yelled. Marcelvia Asterix, were sea-monsters created by Triton and Poseidon to fight us. Five more explosions happened on land. When the dust cleared, Triton, Amphitrite, Nereus, Thetis and Proteus. All were sea gods. And we were beside the sea.

"Hello, titan spawn. Care to play?" Triton snarled. "What do you sea-spawn want?" I growled, hoping my fear didn'y show. Poseidon smirked "Why, were here to show you just what happens when you go against Olympus." He said. He looked at Triton, then pointed at me. Triton smirked and threw his Trident at me.

"NO!" Aurora yelled, pushing me out of the way. Only I noticed the trident change directions in mid-air. It wasn't supposed to hit anyone. But it sunk into Aurora's chest. "NO! AURORA!" I yelled. "Βροντή γροθιά του Ιαπετού (Thundering fist of Iapetus)!" I yelled, punching Triton in the chest, knocking him back down to Atlantis. "φλεγόμενα οργή του Υπερίωνα (Flaming rage of Hyperion)!" I cried, blasting Thetis and Amphitrite with soul-flame. Soul flame is like greek fire, but black. When you get killed by soul flame, you don't go to Tartarus. You fade.

"Aaagh!" They screamed, as their soul was burned away. "Σκιά πτέρυγα του Κοίο (Shadow wing of Coeus)." I screamed. My lower arms became coated in soul-flame, blades of it growing on my elbows. I raced towards Nereus, slitting his throat with my blades. I watched as he was forced to fade for a moment before turning back to Proteus and Poseidon.

"Εξαίρετος δρεπάνι του Κρόνου (Ripping scythe of Kronos)!" I growled. A scythe of golden soul-flame formed in my hand. I whipped it at Proteus, nailing him in the chest. I raced over to Poseidon and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "ώθηση του θανάτου (Death drive)." I wispered. As soon as I said that, a blast of black and purple energy blasted the sea god in the chest, lauching him out to sea (Like Fus Ro Dah, but stronger). I ran back over to Aurora.

"No…come on…" I held her hand tightly. "Don't die…Why'd you take that for me, you dumb little…"

Aurora stared at Percy. "A-Alastair…Alastair…" She smiled slightly. "You'd do the same…for me..." She stared at me blankly as two tears streaked down her cheeks.

"No…no…Aurora…Aurora! Please, don't…" I couldn't speak anymore.

_FLASHBACK END_

'And when I do, Poseidon will wish he never existed.' I finished, tears rolling down my face.

Nico POV (He is forteen in this. Bianca is alive and not in the hunters.)

The prophecy kept running through my head. I had brought Annabeth and Bianca, my sister.

_"You shall go north, and face the god, who has turned,_

_You shall find lightning, in the primordial mountain, for one to burned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one you called a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

It was almost exactly like Percy's first prophecy. Percy. That damned son of Kronos, had thrown him in Tartarus. When the time comes, I will kill him.

I jumped to my feet startling the two demigods.

I strode down the corridor of the train. I walked into an empty train car. The train car was open to the sky with a large glass canopy roof. I sat down in a large plush lounge chair and stared up into the sky. It was passed midnight and the moon was high in the sky. I stared at the glowing ball and the stars that surrounded it. I could feel the pull of the moon and the strength that surged through his body at night. I was powerful during the day, but my senses, speed and strength doubled at night. My father told me it was because of the darkness and the pull it had on the children of Hades.

Time Skip Saint Louis

3rd Person POV

Nico, Annabeth and Bianca were getting back on the train after Annabeth made them go on the Arch.

Nico heard some yelling coming from his right. He looked over there to see a demi-god with brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes that flowed like lava, fightning a hellhound pack. Nico was about to help when the kid, when he made a ball of fire in his hand and blasted the hellhounds with it.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" Nico asked, running up to him. The boy smiled at him. "Yeah. I was on my way to Alaska, when I got attacked. I plan on taking the train there now. My names Desmond by the way" He said before pulling out a train ticket.

Nico smiled "Hey I'm on my way there now, with some friends. Why don't you come with us? Oh and i'm Nico." Nico asked.

Desmond nodded to Nico before his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap. We got two minutes to get on the train. Lets go!" Desmond yelled.

They just made it onto the train, before the doors closed.

Nico introduced Desmond to Annabeth and Bianca.

"So, Desmond. Who is yor godly parent?" Annabeth asked. "Emininx." He replied. The demi-gods looked at him in shock.

Desmon took that as his cue ball to leave.

Five hours later

Desmond walked from the dining car toward the observation car when the hairs on his arm stood on end. He looked around to find the source of the dangerous feeling that washed over him. He looked at the observation car; the door to the car glowed with a strange light around its edges. Desmond stared at it in wonder. Was he seeing things or was that light real, he thought? He closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He could hear talking in the observation room before the words came into focus. He froze when he heard the name Thanatos. His blue eyes began to glow as he listened to the conversation. He walked toward the door and touched the handle. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open. He stepped inside with wide eyes when he saw the two skeleton warriors and the god of death before him. Annabeth, Nico and Bianca were seated, but Desmond could sence their fear.

"Son of Emininx." Thanatos said. He gave the boy a wry smile. "My master wishes to see you."

When Desmond was younger the thought of Hades sent a shiver down his spine, but now, he didn't feel fear, only a slight trepidation. "Let my friends go and I'll go with you." Desmond offered.

Thanatos watched the boy closely, but he couldn't sense any deception. "No deals, they will go with you or I will send them to the underworld the easy way," he said before he unsheathed his sword.

Desmond eyed the minor god before him. "I thought you only helped people die peacefully and guided their souls to the underworld. When did you start killing people yourself?" He asked. Thanatos smirked. "Yes, but I still need to be trained in a weapon." He explained.

Desmond looked thoughtful for a moment, before shacking his head. "No deal." He said. Desmond took out an imperial gold tomahawk, before throwing it into the gods skull. Thanatos slowly crumbled to dust infront of the demi-gods.

The others looked at him wide eyed. "What? He was annoying me!"

**A.N. Not my best or longest. Desmond Ryols is the son of Emininx. His mom was the goddess of creation, to he was able to create fire.**

**As usual, review! OM NOM COOKIES!**


	5. The Night Hound

A loud scream echoed through the train. A scream like no one had ever heard before. Nico bolted up in his bed on the long couch. He looked up; Annabeth and Bianca were both asleep in the two beds on the other side of the cabin. Didn't they hear that scream? Nico stood and looked around the room; everything in the room seemed to be in its place, but Nico had a strange feeling.

Something deep within his mind told him that something was amiss. He quietly left the cabin and walked toward the observation car. He slid open the train car door and stepped inside. He was surprised to see Desmond in there.

"Did you hear that scream to?" Desmond asked. Nico nodded. Desmond smirked inwardly. Luke had sent the monster to harm the demi-gods but not kill them. It would make them easier to kill in battle. Nico looked up into the night sky. The moon was lower in the sky as it made its decent toward the horizon. The sun would be up in a few hours.

A dark shape flew over the observation car casting a long shadow in the moonlight. Nico looked up, but he couldn't see anything. 'What was that? he thought.' He walked out of the train car and looked for a way onto the roof. He had a bad feeling about that shadow.

He found a hatch in the ceiling in the hallway. He pulled a chair out of the observation car and climbed through the ceiling hatch. He stood on the roof of the train car. He was happy that the roof had grooves in the metal that gave him some traction to stand. He looked up into the night sky. A wale rang out in the night. It was a noise so unnerving that it could rival the scream of the Vortato, the sun serpent.

"What is that?" Desmond asked, pointing to a beast on the roof. Nico looked at were he pointed in shock. The creature stood about eleven feet in height. Its body was strangely houndly, with short black hair, like a panther. The creature had leathery bat-like wings that folded in just below its shoulder blades. The creature walked on four feet, but they weren't feet, they were paws with six inch claws, studded with barbs. The monster had a hellhound looking face, but the long protruding sbaer-tooth tiger fangs and the glowing red eyes marred those features.

The monster looked up into the night sky. The creature looked for something in the sky. Suddenly, its red eyes glowed. The creature opened its mouth revealing its two large fangs and rows upon rows of jagged teeth, like a shark. Nico gulped at the sight. Nico took out his celestial bronze sword, while Desmond took out his Imperial god sword. Desmond's eyes glowed green before his sword was lit with greek fire.

"What are you?" Desmond asked, pointing his sword at the beast.

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

The sound made the demigods freeze, fear striking their hearts. What monster could have possibly made that sound?

_**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**_

**"YOU!" **It said, looking at Nico. **"YOU SHALL DIE TONIGHT!" **It roared.

"What are you?" Nico asked it.

**"I am an Ortasa, the night hounds! We serve master Alastair, son of Kronos!"** It told them.

Nico was frozen in fear. Desmond on the other hand, charged. The Ortasa roared, before bounding towards Desmond.

Their forms depicted a battle between demi-god and monster. Imperial gold against Monster Claw. Teeth and claws against sword and flames. Suddenly their fighting stopped, the crashes between both forces ceased. And the Ortasa screamed as a sword was driven right through it's chest. It slumped to the ground, Golden Ichor flowing out from it's wound.

"There are things beyond your comprehension." the Ortasa snarled, its wounds on its body were already fully healed. Whilst Desmond and the Ortasa were fighting they had moved much further down the train. Suddenly the Ortasa flew back fifty yards. "Who did that?" it snarled when it got back to its feet.

"Me." a boy said, standing right in front of him. Raven black hair, shining sea-green eyes, a smirking smile. He wore black jeans, a red shirt, red shoex, leather jacket and a black belt with a sword protruding from a scaberd.

"Percy!" Nico called. Percy smirked at him, "Hey Nicky. Whats up?" He said casually.

"Who are you?" it snarled.

"I am a demigod monster. I am a demigod." Percy said grinning before trusting out one hand, blasting the monster back again, "A very unique one."

"Impossible." it snarled at him, "Only the Titans have that power."

"Every immortal has this power. The question is do they know how to use it." The Ortasa immediately jumped back to its feet unleashing a barrage of flaming spikes from its mouth. Percy just dodged. His body left nothing but a trail of where it had been, blurred images as he moved. Each one missed him at a hair away. Suddenly he stood up right, only for him to catch a thorn.

"How?" the Manticore questioned, back pedalling a bit.

"There are things beyond even your power." Percy said grinning.

"Nothing is beyond our power!" it roared before launching another volley, this one faster than the last.

"If you say so." Percy said, casually walking forward, dodging each thorn. Jumping up when they came low. Ducking his head when they came high. Leaning right and left when he needed to. Even the sharp accuracy of the Ortasa couldn't hit him. Suddenly he dashed forward, the ground cracked where his foot took off. A single blur line of black slammed into the Ortasa. When the onlookers eyes readjusted shock was the only thing they knew. Percy had the Manticore in a single handed choke hold, he had lifted the Ortasa high enough that its legs moved in thin air, in vain hope that it could find solid ground.

"H-H-How?" it choked out. Percy grinned.

"I have been trained by my Patron. He shall destroy you all. And with you gone, we will move onto Khaos." Percy said grinning.

"Now, tell me your name." Percy said, increasing pressure on the throat.

"I am Istad, warrior of Omeld, king of the Ortasa." He choked out.

"Well, you tell Alastair that I said 'hey'. And that I will see him soon." Percy said, before crushing Istad's throat.

"Percy, how did you get out?"

Percy smirked, "That is a story for another time. Now finish your quest. I have some gods to talk to." He said, before disappearing in a red and black flash, leaving an ominous feeling in the air.

Line Break

The Olympian Council sat in waiting. Eleven immortal gods and goddesses sat in their thrones awaiting the arrival of their final member.

"Where is she?" Zeus grumbled in his throne as he glanced at his daughter's seat of power impatiently.

Apollo chuckled, "You know her pops, probably hunting down a man or something."

A cold dark laughter erupted from all around them. The Olympians minus the missing Artemis, Ares and Poseidon jumped to their feet with weapons out.

"Tsk tsk Olympians. I thought you would have learned from the little war god when I was twelve. You have no power over me. Especially when I am more powerful than you." The voice said as it emerged from the shadows. Slowly walking into the center of the throne room, Perseus Jackson stepped foot on Olympus for the first time in more than a decade in Tartarus.

"But then again, your all to prideful to admit it anyways." He finished. Dionysus, who was always quick to temper, charged Percy. Percy just ducked under his punch, before touching the back of his neck. A red light shone for a minute. When it cleared Percy stood there, while Dionysus just crumbled to gray dust, fading forever.

"Who are you?" Athena asked in shock.

"Why, I'm Percy Jackson! But not that spineless fool. No I am now Perseus, son of Poseidon and apprentice of the dark." He said with a maniacal grin.

Suddenly the lights in the throne room flickered a bit. The room shook slightly and the windows shattered.

"Party pooper." Percy grumbled.

A golden light alerted the Olympians to the pressence of Alastair. But now he was 6,2 and his aura power passed that of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon together, while Percy's was only passed Zeus' power level.

"Hello their Perseus." He said in an icy voice that made the Olympians flinch.

"Oh, come on! I was just about to have fun!" Percy whined.

"You are the enemy Percy. I would prefer to duke it out on the battlefield, with you and the di Angelo boy, but this works to. Now leave. You have no more business here." He growled.

"Maybe not today but I will taste their blood soon enough." He said before looking at the Olympians, "Enjoy the time you have. I will have all your heads soon enough. Some of you though, the ones dearest to my heart, I will take my time reaping your immortal souls." He said, before leaving in a flash of red and black.

"What happened to him?" Hera wispered. Alastair frowned.

"Tartarus had Mnemosyne alter his memories, making him think you cast him in here. He is now Tartarus champion and holds Poseidon prisoner in Castrum Lacum, the fortress of the pit. Something I, myself would like to be doing, for the immortal of the sea has hurt me and must pay for it. Artemis has been, how do you say? Subdeud by one of my... pets." He stated.

"Now, I propose we each send three demi-gods and their parents to free Poseidon. You can have him in the end. As much as I want him to die, Tartarus cannot be allowed to drain his powers." He said.

Zeus nodded in agreement, "I shall go, as soon as the demi-gods quest is over. They are going after my son, Jason. I believe you captured him. When they get back, we will leave for the pit." Zeus stated.

"Alright but who else will go?" He asked.

"I will go with Nico." Hades said.

"And I will go with Annabeth." Athena agreed.

"Alright then. I will go with Hyperion. Luke will go with Krios and Lex will go with Insitrius. I will also be taking a fourth one." Alastair said.

"And who would that be?" Hera asked.

Alastair smirked, "His name is Desmond Ryols, son of Emininx."

Line Break

Jason hated his life. First, Reyna is killed. Then, New rome gets destroyed. And now, Avor, as he was called, knew about the greeks plan to break Jason out. Jason heard the sound of his cell door opening. He looked up and saw Avor.

"Get up." He commanded. Jason did just that. "Now get out of Othyrs. The demi-gods are about four miles west." Jason was shocked but greatful, "Okay."

Jason ran out of the fortress without even asking why he was free.

Around one hour later, he made it to the greek camp. "Hey, Jason!" A voice called. Jason turned around to see Desmond, son of Emininx. He had been the only nice one to Jason in Othyrs. "Hey Desmond." He said. "Alastair says that your father, Zeus, needs you. We're going on a quest together. Now, the greeks already know about you, me and the quest. So lets go." He said before grabbing Jason's hand and teleporting to Olympus. When Jason got there, he bowed to his father. "Father, you asked for me?" He asked.

"Yes, Jason. Lord Poseidon has been captured and dragged down to Tartarus. You shall be going on a quest with Nico, son of Hades, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Luke, son of Hermes, Lex, son of Insitrius, Desmond, son of Emininx and Alastair, son of Kronos." He said, pointing to the person who's name he said. "Also going will be Athena, Hades, Krios, Hyperion, Insitrius and Myself." He explained.

"Alright father. But how will we get there?" Jason asked. Alastair smirked, "I'll take care of that."

**A.N I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I might take it down and re-write it. As usual review. OM NOM COOKIES!**


	6. Auther's note 1 WOOHOO (note sarcasm)

Hey guys its me. I hate auther's notes so I will try to keep this one short. I am putting my stories on pause. My brother is in the hospital from cancer and have to suport him. Until next time. -Erebus


End file.
